


024

by Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Crossover, Derek Hale & Scott McCall Friendship, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Eleven(Stranger Things) is a Deputy, Government Experimentation, Kidnapped Stiles, Nemeton, Nogitsune Effects, Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychic Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Steve Harrington is a Sheriff, Stilinski Family Feels, The Upside Down
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale/pseuds/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale
Summary: Getting arrested was too much of a risk for a werewolf. It could expose the supernatural and put them all in bigger danger. On a full moon that went all sorts of wrong, Stiles is ditched and left behind to be arrested. With his dad being the Sheriff they assumed Stiles would have a better chance of getting off easy.But it wasn't Beacon Hills Sheriff's department that arrested Stiles. They don't know who it was, just that they have him. There aren't any answers...until Sheriff Steven Harrington from Hawkins Indiana arrives with his deputy Jane, who claims she find Stiles.





	024

"I don't suppose you have more information about what exactly it is we're going to do since the last time I asked, do you?" Steve asked as he glanced over at Eleven before returning his eyes back to the road.

Eleven idly played with the window button and replied. "Not really."

"Not really meaning there's at least something small?" Steve fished. When the silenced prolonged he sighed. "Come on, Jane...help a fella out here."

"He needs help. He's scared."

"O-ooookay. You know I do my best at keeping up with all the crypticness that comes with the job. And just putting it out there, it's like a _lot_! But all I got to work with is Hopper's intense and bossy attitude telling me to take you all the way to California without so much as a why! If I'm going to be of any help, I'm going to need more information." He told her with the authority he's gained over the years as sheriff of Hawkins. After graduating high school with an okay GPA, he decided not to work with his dad but train to become a deputy. Things in Hawkins weren't going to stop being weird, so might as well have a logical reason to be allowed in places where things got especially weird. Through the years, and after Hopper retired, he eventually made it to Sheriff himself and has been keeping the town as safe as he possibly can.

Eleven, or Jane, had grown a lot herself and was much more socially aware of what was normal. She was still very much herself, but at a level that didn't draw attention to herself. She'd joined the sheriff's department herself as a deputy. Mostly to look after Hopper as he got older, but also because she was good at her job. With her abilities she could find missing people quickly, she could locate hostile threats, and when they were really stumped on a case, she'd find the missing piece to solve it.

Everything had been rather normal...until she woke up from a dream. It was more of a vision. She'd been in that black void space. She was confused as to why she was there but then there was a tree stump that was pulsing with a powerful aura. Something that sent shivers up her spine because it was very similar to the Upside Down. She then saw a boy sitting on the stump. He looked hurt and afraid. She heard murmuring around him but couldn't really make out what was being said. Someone grabbed the boys arm and held it so his wrist was facing up. The boy screamed as something was burned into his flesh.

024

"My little brother needs me." Was all Eleven said.

And it was all Steve needed to understand. They've had their run-ins with the other child experiments. Different numbers, different abilities. All terrifying in their own right. Some had been mindless, obedient, and loyal zombies for the Department of Energy. Others had been angry runaways with vendettas like Kali.

"Who is he?"

"Twenty-four."

"Fuck." Steve muttered before he stepped on the gas a little faster.

* * *

 

"What are you doing here?" Chris asked Scott after he opened the door.

"I'm not here to see Allison. I'm here to talk to you." Scott said. It wasn't as confident or cocky, but there was still a resilience in it that made Chris curious.

"What about?"

"Have you seen Stiles?" Scott asked and worry and fear were clear in his tone. Looking closely Chris could also see the dark circles under his eyes.

"Your human friend? No, not recently..." and by not recently, not since his father kidnapped him and beat the crap out of him. His father had broken the Code again by doing that. They don't hurt humans...or they shouldn't.

"He's missing." Scott said and it was clear what he was insinuating.

"My father's keeping a low profile after what happened..."

That didn't seem to make Scott feel better. He seemed actually worse off. "We were running from Hunters the other day. We got hurt and we had to break in...Stiles was with us. A human called the cops...we...we didn't have time. Derek...he said...I thought...with Stiles being the Sheriff's son we assumed-" it was all jumbled in thoughts as Scott tried to tell Chris what happened.

"You got in trouble and the cops were on the way. You assumed that because Stiles was the Sheriff's kid, he'd get a lighter sentence if not completely off the hook...but that didn't happen?"

"We heard cars pull up. Radios speaking in cop talk...but Stiles isn't at home, he hasn't shown up at school, and no one in the Sheriff's department has seen him."

Which left on other choice.

"To my knowledge, no one in our family has taken Stiles. But I'll look. I promise. We'll find him." Chris swore. Because if anything, he'd at least owe the Stilinski boy that for what his father did.

* * *

 

"How's the process going?"

"Interesting."

"How so?"

"All the chaos and panic that was there from bringing out his powers is all but nearly gone. There's a coldness in his aura...it's creepy."

"All these kids are creepy. The things they can do is scary. What about the boy's powers...have they manifested further?"

"It's hard to tell. We're not fully sure of his grasp yet."

"Well, keep going. His mother Claudia had the strongest dose any human in these projects could take and survived even after pregnancy. That nosey hick Sheriff from Hawkins tried to hide her all the way west...it was more to keep her safe. I'm sure he saw the potential we're looking for....if it scared him, I want it."

"Yes sir."

* * *

 

"Still no trace?" Derek asked as he walked up to Scott as they arrived to the Sheriff's house.

"None. Argent's got his hunters canvasing the area and asking around too. The Sheriff's sent out fliers and notices...but no one's seen him...we shouldn't have left him behind! This is all our fault!"

Derek didn't disagree. He had his reservations of Stiles being involved in any of this. Derek was pretty clear on his stance. If you're not a werewolf, you shouldn't be involved. But Stiles's loyalty to Scott and the people he cared about had proven strong and admirable. His cleverness also got them out of trouble plenty of times, even if Derek didn't act impress, he was.

Thinking they had just left him for whatever predator had taken him, made him sick.

"We'll find him." Derek said.

Before Scott could reply another car parked in front of the Stilinski house hold and two strangers got out. As they walked up, the woman completely ignored their presence and marched up to the door. The man gave them a sheepish smile and a 'what are you gonna do?' shrugs before following the woman to the door.

The Sheriff opened and his face changed from sad to surprised.  "Jane?"

"Hello Noah. Can I come in? I'm here to find your son."


End file.
